gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivors vs Zombies Book One
}} Jim - Hey Jack you there? Jack - Ya I am here, have you seen Mary? Jim - No I have not seen here since the Zombie invasion Jack - Well go find her! Shes the only one that can help us get across Tortuga away from those "Dead people" Jim - They are called Zombies Jack.... I keep telling you that.... Jack - Ya whatever go find Mary now! Jack - Okay. Jack was on his way trying to find were Mary is. Mary said she would be at Kings Arm getting some supplies for the voyage. Jack - (Opens door) Mary are you here? Mary - Ya i'm here. Jack - look we have to get out here now there are a bunch of zombies walking to Kings Arm. Mary - We still don't have much supplies Jack... We need about fifty more crates for the voyage. Jack - Okay. Mary - See if you can get some gun powerder and blades to attack the zombies. Jack - Um ya see about that there are a bunch of Zombies there maybe and I don't want to get eaten so uh... Mary - Ugh.... man and I thought you were one of the BEAST pvpers in Abassa. Jack - Ya I aint that beast. Mary - Please Jack for me? (kisses Jack on the lips) Jack - Okay... I will go but if I don't make it in about 30 min then you and Jim go to the ship with out me. So Jack went to the gunsmith shop to get some gunpowers and weapons but when he got there he found out that the entire place was filled with zombies. Jack - Holy.... (runs out) Zombies - RAHHHHHHHH!!! Jack - Mary! come on lets go lets go!! come on!!! Mary - Jack I got the supplies all on the ship but were are the weapons? Jack - Could not get them. There was too much zombies over there. Mary - Okay but why were you running? Zombies - RAHHHHH! So Mary and Jack run to find Jim and when they found him they found out he was eaten. Mary - Wo... poor Jim and I though he would never get eaten. Jack - Ya I know, Jim was a really good guy. He used to beat people in pvp all the time and he was the best of the best. Zombies - Blahhhhh!! (Screams) Jack - Okay we gotta get out of here now and get to the ship! Jack and Mary went on the ship and they sailed off to Port Royal to seek out a safe haven. A ship has passed by and it was filled with zombies. There was a sign saying on the ship that "We are all doomed!" Jack and Mary ignored the ship and the sign sand sailed off to Port Royal. Jack - Hey Mary look were here. Mary - Wow it seems so peaceful... Jack - (Takes out telescope) Sweat mother holy... Mary - What? What is it? Jack - (Puts down telescope) I am sorry Mary but we can't stay there... Mary - But why Jack it seems peaceful there I think there's zombies. Jack - Mary there are a bunch of zombies there... there's blood every were... Mary - We must find help! We are running out of supplies already. Jack - Maybe we can go to the island and find some supplies and heck maybe we can find some survivors too. So Jack and Mary ported near Port Royal beach. They find themselves in a hopeless city filled with zombies and the stench of death. They come across a man named Lewis Porkington the current governor of Port Royal. Jack - Hey! You! What happened here? Lewis - Dear god! Jumpers! but not just any ordinary jumpers but Abassian jumpers! I am saved! Jack - What happened? Mary - Ya what happened? Lewis - I am the Governor of Port Royal. These people that died started to come out of their graves. They started to eat people like they were food. I ran to the Governors Mansion to get my daughter Susan and my Son Lucas but when I came in I see them eating the butler. They turned around and I could see the death in their eyes. Their eyes were white like if they have seen something from hell. They growled at me and chased after me. I shut the door on them and went to the gunsmith shop to get some weapons. All I have now is a pistol with only one bullet and a rusty old cutlass. Mary - Don't you guys have the EITC or the Royal Navy to stop these things? Lewis - The entire EITC guards were... eaten alive by those things or Zombies. The royal navy had no chance either. Fort Charles is filled with the half eaten bodies of good men. Jack - Is there any survivors on this island and is there any supplies and weapons as well? Lewis - Actually yes there is a camp filled with only three people. Supplies is scarcely now in Port Royal. I heard William Turner held up a good fight when those things started to attack. He sadly died with his wife Elizabeth Sweann. Jack - Hey what happen to Jack Sparrow? Barbossa and the rest of the Black Pearl and the crew? Lewis - Those have suffered the same faith... the black pearl is once again under the undead. Lewis took Jack and Mary to the camp and they met with three people. There names were Davy,Bartholomew, and Tobias. Three ordinary civilians of Port Royal. Tobias - So Gov'na did you find supplies? Lewis - Not at all but I did bring two jumpers from Abassa. Tobias - Jumpers eh? Well welcome to the pack. I'm Tobias a former constable for the Port Royal police department and this is Davy and Bartholomew both of them are brothers. Bartholomew and Davy - Hey... Tobias - Ya both of them don't talk much... they are like loners since those zombies came. Jack - Hey look we were wondering if you guys wanted to come with us on our ship but we need supplies and weapons fast. Tobias - There is one place that has hardly any zombies. It's called old Pete warehouse. It's filled with supplies and weapons. Jack went to Old Pete warehouse and got the supplies and headed back to camp. 5 min later a herd of zombies came in. Bartholomew and Davy did not survive and they were both eaten alive. They kept screaming "Shoot us! shoot us!!!." Jack and the rest of the camp survivors left and they went to Port Royal beach to get back to the ship. They sailed off to an island called Cuba to see if everything was okay there and that to finally find a new haven. Lewis - Look! (Rings bell and yells HEY IS ANYONE THERE?) Jack - (Takes out a telescope) I see a lady holding a sign saying for help. Come on lets go save here. So Jack and the crew went to shore and they met a lady named Jane who was a gypsy. Jane - Oh yes finally actual people... Jack - Hey Jane is there any zombies here? Janes - Yes... my fellow gypsy and I were testing out to see if the undead would come back alive. We practiced our voodoo on a dead body to see if it will come back to the living world. Sadly it did not work well and the entire island became zombie looking. This man was spitting out blood that might of caused a epidemic to the island. Jack - Well it also caused a epidemic to our homes as well. Jane - I am sorry to hear that. Tobias - SO IT WAS YOU THAT CAUSED ALL THIS HELL! OH MY... ERRR! YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE YOU LITTLE WITCH! Jane - (Crying) I am sorry I just got started into voodoo magic. I didn't know it will cause all this... Tobias - Well you better undo this right now or I will beat the living hell out of you! YOU ARE THE REASON WHY I LOST MY FAMILY AT PORT ROYAL? THEY WERE ALL EATEN DAMN ALIVE. I SAW MY LITTLE BOY AND HES JUST FIVE YEARS OLD BEING EATEN BY THOSE BEAST! HE KEPT SAYING DADDY! DADDY HELP ME DADDY! I had to shoot him to put out his... Jack - Shut up! look it may be her fault but she didn't know it will cause all this. Now listen Jane you better find out a cure for this or there will be a enitre world filled with these things. Jane - There is no cure for this tragedy... I am sorry. No voodoo power can stop this... Will the survivors ever find there new haven? Stay tuned for more... Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Book Category:POTCO